magifandomcom-20200222-history
Pisti
Pisti (ピスティ, Pisti) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. She is from Artemyura and is now having to live in Sindria for one reason or another. Appearance Although she is 18, Pisti's appearance resembles a younger girl. She is short in stature and somewhat flat-chested. She has blonde hair and wears a headband that also doubles as a holder for her flute. Personality Pisti is a fun-loving, friendly person. She shows this through her warm attitude and her constant smiling. Despite her young appearance, Pisti is intelligent, knowing of international affairs and serving as a diplomatic chief. Because of her looks, she has complicated feelings towards girls with larger chests. She is also said to be good at pretending to cry, but says that it no longer works on Jafar. Pisti is also noted to be good friends with Spartos and Sharrkan, as they are "drinking buddies". She is also proud of the fact that she has been confessed to by men from the Sindrian court 13 times. History Not much is known about Pisti's past. It was stated that she came from Artemyura, the country of the warrior girls that dance in the sky, and most likely belonged to the royal family of her homeland. It can be assumed that she met Sinbad on one of his travels, which helped establish the trust they have now. She became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Currently, Pisti serves as one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and a representative of one of the seven countries that are in alliance with Sindria. Plot Balbadd Arc Pisti was introduced with Sharrkan and Hinahoho as one of the diplomatic chiefs Sinbad brought along with him to recommend Alibaba for the position of king of Balbadd. Sindria Arc When one of the Southern Creatures attacked Sindria she stood alongside the rest of the The Eight Generals and watched as Sharrkan defeated it. She participated in the festivities, encouraging Spartos to have some fun. She also appeared when the boat from the Kou Empire arrives, and Kougyoku Ren accused Sinbad of shaming her. Along with the other generals, Pisti said she wouldn't be surprised if Sinbad had taken advantage of the princess, even saying that the other day Sinbad had gone after an older woman. She did stick up for him, though, by saying that he "normally is a good king." Zagan Arc Pisti accompanied Hakuryuu, Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin on their travel to the island of the Toran Nation. Using her flute, she was able to calm one of the sea monsters that rampaged outside of the boat, and also enabled Aladdin and Alibaba to ride on the backs of dolphins. Abilities Djinn Pisti uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Zapar. Zapar lends his power to her Household Vessel. Household Vessel A whistle that allows for communication with animals. She makes friends with the animals and uses them for battle. She prefers birds over any other kind of animal, saying that she gets along with them best. Pisti also states that she can use her voice in the same way that she uses her household vessel. Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Household Members